


I can't quit you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [4]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Him. Her. In a quiet place. Messed everything up.





	I can't quit you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hwang Hyunjin from Stray Kids nor Lee Chaeyeon from Produce 48, I just own the story. Sorry for the mistakes. Unbetaed. Sorry. I just love them so much lol.

It’s been a while since Hyunjin and Chaeyeon met each other outside the classes. 

Being the fifth-year students made them hard to do anything beside studying. Hyunjin knew this was something that he must endure. However, he couldn’t help but feeling upset every time the thought about Chaeyeon made ways to his head. Whenever he was alone in Slytherin’s common room, books sprawled across the table and his body slumped on the couch next to fireplace, the image of Lee Chaeyeon, the Gryffindor girl, always appeared in the back of his mind. Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from thinking about his girlfriend, even if he tried to hold back. It didn’t matter whether he was busy studying or not, Chaeyeon’s face always had her way to invade his mind and made him missing her more.

To be honest, he was kind of upset because of this.

As much as he wanted Chaeyeon to know his struggle, he couldn’t find the chance to meet her since Saturday last week. Lee Chaeyeon always walked on by him with her sister, Chaeryeong, without passing him a glance. Hyunjin could feel his heart sinking whenever she did this to him. He left him feeling cold. It was upsetting, yet Hyunjin couldn’t find the courage to tell her right away. It wasn’t like him at all. The usual Hyunjin would confront anyone who was messing with his feeling. But he didn’t--he couldn’t do it to Lee Chaeyeon.

That was the reason he was making a fuss right there in Slytherin’s quidditch practice.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Seo Changbin, the captain of Slytherin’s team, suddenly flew right away to Hyunjin, who almost crashed his body against one of the goalposts. Such a relieve he turned around at the right time so he was safe from being humiliated in front of his teammates. 

Fuck his brain. Fuck his hopeless romantic arse. 

Fuck Lee Chaeyeon.

“Sorry, Capt,” Hyunjin waved his right hand before threw him a forced smile. “My brain fucks up so bad lately.”

“Go get caffeine or something to make your brain more awake, Hwang,” Changbin sneered, “Slytherin doesn’t need someone who can’t differentiate a goalpost and a pillow.”

Upon hearing Seo Changbin’s words, Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel bad. His mood just dropped right away, so he took his Captain’s advice by walking away from their practice. Changbin didn’t call him back, neither did his other teammates. He got that as the cue to call it a day for Quidditch practice. Hyunjin knew Changbin was never tolerable when it comes to Quidditch. He was that cold-hearted yet Hyunjin still adored him. As much as he adored his Captain, he didn’t want to see the disappointed look on his face because of him. 

.

.

.

As Hyunjin walked slowly across the steps leading to Astronomy Tower, he didn’t expect Chaeyeon to be there as well. Their eyes met for a second before Chaeyeon broke their gaze first. From the way Chaeyeon clutched her books a bit tighter, Hyunjin thought the girl was just about to run away. 

“Wait, Chaeyeon.”

His hand landed on her shoulder, keeping her on her spot. Hyunjin could feel her body stiffened underneath his hands. His inside started to tingle as she dragged her gaze up until their eyes met. His palms suddenly felt clammy so he dropped his hands from her shoulder. Before she could run away, Hyunjin swiftly said, “I need to talk.”

“About what?” Her voice just cracked at the end of her sentence and Hyunjin almost snorted. However, when he saw her blushing face, he held himself back. Chaeyeon cleared her throat like she was having a bad flu and suddenly Hyunjin felt sorry for her.

“Are you sick?”

“Just a sore throat. Nothing bad.”

Hyunjin’s face fell. “Since when?” He felt like a shit right now in front of his girlfriend. All this time he was busy thinking about his hurt feeling because of Chaeyeon ignoring him yet he forgot to see the problem that his girl faced alone.

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. I just don’t want you to get sick like me.”

Hyunjin fell silence.

“So,” he breathed heavily, “that’s why you ignore me?”

Chaeyeon nodded, eyes looked downcast. 

It was quiet for a mere second before Hyunjin tugged Chaeyeon’s free hand and led her upstairs. They almost tripped on the last three top stairs, making Chaeyeon hit him hard for being reckless. Nevertheless, Hyunjin didn’t budge. He just took Chaeyeon to the quiet Astronomy Tower and cornered her. His gaze darkened as he forcefully dropped Chaeyeon’s books on the floor. Chaeyeon just about to asked him something when suddenly he crashed his lips to her.

It happened too fast Chaeyeon didn’t get any chance to protest. Hyunjin had never been so forceful before, yet Chaeyeon didn’t mind as he cornered her hard onto the concrete surface of the tower wall. The hard and cold material dug into her back as Hyunjin pressed his body so close to her. But all she could do was gripping the back of Hyunjin’s clothes and brought their body closer than before. Chaeyeon didn’t know what had hit him, but she knew exactly what was about to happen. Hyunjin was never the type who could think straight and hold himself back after the long separation. Chaeyeon could only hope that he was wise enough to think about their current situation.

“Hyunjin, listen…,” Chaeyeon’s ragged breath hit Hyunjin’s lips when their face drifted apart.

“Not now. Busy here.” His lips suddenly glided to her jaws, her neck, making her want to let out a moan.

“Please,” she used her last weapon as she thought of Hyunjin’s weakness. Fortunately, he was stopping after letting out a series of grunting sounds. Chaeyeon pushed him a little so that she could see him fully. His lips were red and slick after the sucking and biting, making her inside tingle. However, Chaeyeon had to hold herself back because she needed to tell him many things.

“You told me earlier that you need to talk,” Chaeyeon started. Hyunjin clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Talking is not important right now.”

“But I need to talk, too.”

“Then spill,” Hyunjin crossed his arms in front of his chest. Chaeyeon chuckled before caressing his face.

“I saw your practice earlier,” Chaeyeon whispered albeit they were alone on that Tower. Her eyes looked at their intertwined fingers as she continued, “I’m sorry for making you like this. For ignoring you.”

“You think it was because of you?” Hyunjin grumbled. 

Chaeyeon suddenly looked up to him, her face fell. “It wasn’t?”

He glared at her for a couple seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. “It was. Congratulations for messing with my head”

She bit her lower lips before crashing him with a tight, apologetic hug. “I’m really sorry, Hyunjin. Truly sorry,” he felt her words tremble, “I don’t mean to make you feel that way.”

Hyunjin usually was never the one who could tolerate someone who made him feel bad. But this was Lee Chaeyeon that they were talking about. He could always make many exceptions if it comes to her. Besides, in his whole world, she was the only one that mattered to him.

It was near impossible for him to keep being mad at Lee Chaeyeon because of a trivial matter like miscommunication.

“Apology accepted,” Hyunjin draped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Burying his face in her hair made his feeling lighter. He could feel her breath tickling his neck, but he paid no mind as she moved closer. Their body collided for the second time that night and Hyunjin never felt more at ease after a long week full of worries.

“Now let me _talk_ to you about something that I said earlier.”

Instead of talking, Hyunjin used his mouth for something that made Chaeyeon’s breath hitch. Lips moved in sync, emitting a certain sound into the quiet night. Hyunjin couldn’t think straight as Chaeyeon let out a shaky breath after their lips separated. His hands grabbed her thighs tightly as he held her body up, letting her circle her limbs around his waist.

“Don’t let go. We are about to fall,” Hyunjin whispered right into her ear before he sank into her, deeper than ever.***


End file.
